el historial de ladybugs de Tikki
by laraila
Summary: Lady es una gran guerrera, siempre atenta, inteligente y segura de sí, pero sus vidas civiles son un poco más... ¿intensas? cada lady es un poco más necia que la anterior, y más insegura, o al menos eso piensa Tikki. es una continuación, pero no necesitas leer el hisotrial de chat noirs de Plagg para entender, son independientes una historia de la otra


Avisos al final del fic, y espero que disfruten tanto como yo escribiendo

disclaimer: es una continuación, pero no necesitas leer el hisotrial de chat noirs de Plagg para entender, son independientes una historia de la otra

**El historial de ladybus de tikki**

Ann amaba escuchar las historias de su abuela acerca de los dos héroes de París, Ladybug y Cat Noir. Al principio, Ann creía que su abuela mentía, que esas eran historias para antes de dormir, pero esta le mostró su blog. El ladyblog era una plataforma creada por su abuela a los 14 años, con noticias, videos y entrevistas acerca de los héroes. Cuando su abuela cumplió 23 años, nunca se encontraron más akumas, y los héroes desaparecieron tal y como habían llegado, sin anunciar nada al respecto.

– ¿nunca supieron que pasó con ellos?

– Simplemente desaparecieron.

Había muchas teorías en internet acerca del paradero de los héroes, pero al ver que el tema de los akumas tras 9 años de peleas casi diarias había terminado, los noticieros asumieron que los héroes de París habían acabado con la raíz del problema: Howk Moth.

Ann de vez en cuando pasaba la tarde en la casa de la mejor amiga de su abuela, Marinette. Eso se debía a que Marinette era abuela de su mejor amigo, Michael, un año mayor que ella, y su casa quedaba cerca de su escuela por lo que pasaban algunas tardes ahí antes de ir a su casa. Pero ese sería un día diferente.

Como cada jueves, después de las clases Ann se dirigió directamente a la casa de Marinette.

– Lo siento Ann, pero Michael se encuentra enfermo, no podrá venir hoy, pero te puedo ofrecer galletas y un poco de pastel

– ¡de chocolate! – Marinette se rio y fue a buscar los dulces. Sentía a Ann como su fuera una más de sus nietos.

Mientras esperaba a la amiga de su abuela, empezó a examinar la habitación, nunca había prestado real atención a la casa donde pasaba tanto tiempo. Generalmente, llegaba su amigo y se ponían a jugar. ¿Qué podía hacer sola? Probablemente comería algunas galletas, hablarían unos minutos, y se iría a su casa.

Ann disfrutaba creando videojuegos, solo tenía 17 años, por lo que eran muy amateurs, pero tenía un par de fans en el mundillo de los aficionados. Si se iba temprano a casa, podría programar un par de cosas y enviar la actualización antes de lo que había dicho que haría.

Revisó los adornos y objetos de las repisas, había un marco de fotos donde estaban todos los compañeros de curso de su abuela, una de Marinette con Alya cuando eran jóvenes, una del día del matrimonio de Marinette con Adrien y por último una de la mamá de Michael con este en brazos cuando era bebé. Luego revisó el ramo de flores, unas hermosas rosas frescas, una bola de nieve, un ajedrez de vidrio y… ¿una caja?

La caja tenía una forma hexagonal muy extraña. Ella normalmente no era curiosa, pero tenía un impulso casi irrefrenable de ver que era eso. tomó la caja entre sus manos, en la parte de arriba tenía un dibujo muy misterioso que llamaba su atención.

– ¿Qué estás viendo? – Marinette llamó la atención de la chica

– n–nada – estaba muy nerviosa, no entendía por qué si solo estaba mirando los adornos de la repisa.

– Veo que te gustó esa caja – no se veía enojada, así que Ann se relajó – me la dieron a los 14 años – dejó la bandeja con galletas en la mesita, y ambas se sentaron en el sillón.

– ¿fue un regalo? – Marinette reflexionó unos minutos pensando en sus aventuras como Ladybug y el día que el maestro Fu perdió la memoria

– No exactamente, pero es algo que debo cuidar

– ¿cuidar? – la miró extrañada

– Sí, guarda algo muy importante

– Pero tú…

– Ya debo buscar a alguien más que se haga cargo de ello ¿verdad? – Ann estaba avergonzada, no le quería decir que era vieja, Adrien había muerto pocos años atrás y Marinette tenía ya 87 años, acompañar a su amigo en el funeral de su abuelo fue muy duro, si la caja guardaba algo tan importante no podría hacerlo por demasiado tiempo más.

– No quería decir eso

– Está bien, de hecho, tu eres una persona de gran corazón, y muy confiable, por lo que te la entregaré a ti, ¿Qué dices? Lo único que debes hacer es guardarla en un lugar seguro.

Así fue como Ann recibió la antigua caja. En verdad, no creía que la caja guardara algo TAN importante, Marinette a veces hacia bromas y probablemente esa era una de ellas. Aunque el diseño era hermoso, también era ligeramente inquietante. Le daba muchas ideas, tal vez el próximo nivel de su juego podría tratarse sobre un misterio asociado a una caja similar, donde el diseño sea la clave de todo. ¿Cuál podría ser el plot twist? La caja podría contener algo peligroso… tenía muchas ideas. Guardó la caja debajo de su cama y se dispuso a dormir.

Pasaron un par de semanas sin que Ann pensara mucho en ello, algunas veces observaba el dibujo de la tapa, pensando si se le hacía familiar o le recordaba algo, pero nada salía en limpio de sus pensamientos. El nuevo nivel inspirado en ese dibujo lo había programado increíblemente rápido, la inspiración fluía a través de ella sin descanso, solo un poco más y podría publicarlo. Tenía la caja sobre sus rodillas, y ella sentada como indio en la cama con el computador al frente, pero el sonido de su celular la distrajo. Iba a alcanzar su teléfono que se encontraba en la cómoda, pero en un mal movimiento la caja cayó al suelo justo cuando contestó.

– ¿aló?

– Ann, soy yo, Michael

– Hola

– Quería saber si estabas libre mañana temprano, yo… quería comentarte sobre… algo

– Michael, te escuchas nervioso, un poco más y me creo que vas a confesarme tu amor

Sin embargo, de su broma no llegó ninguna respuesta

– n–nos v–vemos mañana, p–paso p–por ti a–a las 9

Ann se quedó muda… ¿¡acaso había adivinado!? Pero el chico era su amigo, ¡Su mejor amigo! Por la amistad entre sus familias estaban juntos desde que nacieron, ¡se sentía como si fuera un incesto! Incluso se sintió incómoda cuando el chico le confesó que le gustaba una niña de su clase el solo pensar en su pseudo hermano besando a alguien le causaba… una sensación extraña ¡Debía comentarle a Giselle sobre ello! Su mejor amiga siempre sabía qué hacer.

Pero antes de tomar su teléfono… ¡la caja estaba abierta! Un par de veces la había intentado abrir, pero nunca lo había logrado, y ahora se encontraba abierta a los pies de su cama. Lo extraño es que, a pesar de estar volteada, nada de lo que tenía adentro se caía. ¡con razón era algo tan valioso! ¡la caja era un joyero! ¿pero porque le obsequió esas cosas a ella? Sí eran joyas las debería dar a la madre de Michael, o a Michael. O tal vez eran joyas de fantasía y desde el principio, todo era una broma.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron los aretes rojos que estaban en la parte superior junto al anillo negro. Tomó los aretes y se los probó, entonces, una fuerte luz roja la rodeó hasta aparecer un… ¿bicho?

– Hola

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – tomó el frasco que tenía más a la mano y encerró al… "bicho" en el… debía estar volviéndose loca, el bicho, al parecer, la había saludado. En cuanto a Tikki, solo pensaba que la situación era parecida con cada Ladybug que se aparecía ante ella. ¿por qué la encerraban? Para ella era muy fácil simplemente atravesar el vidrio, pero prefería no asustarlas, por alguna razón, Ladybug siempre era algo tímida e insegura.

– Yo soy Tikki, el Kwami de la creación, doy poderes a Ladybug

Entonces, Ann recordó todas las historias que Alya le contaba y todos los videos del ladyblog.

– Pero… si Marinette te tenía a ti, entonces ella…

– ¿ella me entregó? ¿Cuánto tiempo me tuvieron dormida? Howk Moth fue derrotado cuando Ladybug tenía 23 años

– ¿Ladybug era Marinette?

– Se supone que no puedo darte esa información, sin embargo… – tikki miró la caja – parece ser que la caja está completa, y no siento ninguna amenaza, me preguntaba por qué fui despertada otra vez.

– Pues… Marinette me entregó la caja, y se me cayó, los aretes me llamaron la atención, y me los puse. No se por qué me entregó esto a mí. Marinette tiene 87 años

– Te entregó la caja porque tienes un gran corazón, puedo verlo, y eres muy inteligente, supongo que ella tenía la esperanza de que descubrieras por ti misma que esta es la caja de los miraculous. Y… vaya que el tiempo ha pasado rápido, me parece que fue ayer que Marinette me selló nuevamente después de que terminara el peligro.

– y–ya veo

– es una gran responsabilidad, pero no creo que debas hacer mucho, ahora mismo no siento ningún peligro, todo gracias a que derrotamos a Howk Moth, pero tienes todas las cualidades para ser una gran Ladybug, atenta, cuidadosa, de buen corazón y muy astuta

– y muy torpe

– eso también suele ser característica de cada Lady

– ¿ah sí? ¿de Marinette también?

– Normalmente no cuento nada de mis antiguos portadores, pero ahora mismo no parece haber peligro, así que adelante, puedes preguntar. – Si no había peligro y la caja estaba completa, entonces podía hablar de manera tranquila, ¿verdad? Además, quería saber que había sido de la vida de su última portadora. El sentido de responsabilidad de Marinette era altísimo, de manera que nunca habían vuelto a hablar.

– ¿tienen los miraculous algo que ver con la relación entre Marinette y Adrien? Nadie, ni siquiera mi abuela, mejor amiga de Marinette, sabe cómo empezaron ellos dos a salir. Si esto es muy secreto, tiene sentido que tenga relación con su relación.

– ¿ves lo que te dije? Increíblemente inteligente como una digna Ladybug. – "aunque supongo que, como todas, esta también será una torpe increíble en el amor, cada Lady es más obstinada que la anterior, incapaz de ver en su gatito los ojos de aquel al que aman"

– Gracias

– Bien, no te diré la identidad de Howk moth, y como el anillo de chat está en la caja también, puedo contarte esta historia sin peligro de cambiar tu destino, ¡aquí vamos! – si alguien era portador de la destrucción, Tikki no podía hablar, normalmente no lo haría, pero Ann se veía de confianza.

Ann se sentó al frente de Tikki para escuchar sobre la historia de Marinette. Supuso que no podría contarle nada de ello a Michael al día siguiente, por mucho que fuera la historia de su abuela, pero no se preocuparía por ello de momento.

– El destino de cada Lady es enamorarse de la identidad civil de Chat Noir, mientras que cada gatito se enamora de la super heroína, así ha sido durante miles de generaciones. La abuela de tu mejor amigo no fue la excepción, Marinette, desde que la conocí estuvo enamorada de Adrien Agreste, mientras que este estaba enamorado de Ladybug.

– Que confuso

– Exacto, pero siempre pasa lo mismo, historias de revelación de identidad puedo contar miles, algunas fueron muy románticas, como la de Astrid y Thomas, y otras algo más dramáticas, como la de Félix y Bridgette, y algún día te contaré la de Bella y Felipe, esa es hermosa. Pero la de Marinette y Adrien fue…

– ¿dramática?

– Yo la calificaría como intensa. La revelación se dio unos días antes de derrotar definitivamente a Howk Moth por culpa de un akumatizado, Resultó que el villano era alguien cercano a chat. Marinette notó que su gatito se comportaba extraño, no se concentraba cuando le hablaba, y no respondía de manera normal cuando trazaban el plan de ataque. Chat siempre era juguetón y elocuente, pero lo notaba preocupantemente serio y distraído. Marinette sospechó un poco, y le preguntó si acaso conocía a aquel que se ocultaba tras la máscara

– ¿y qué pasó?

– Pues… Chat no respondió, solo se pudo poner a llorar. Marinette dedujo…

– Que debía ser alguien cercano, un familiar o amigo

– Exacto, y tras pensarlo pocos minutos, fue la misma Marinette quien le pidió que deshicieran su transformación. Contaron hasta tres, y así fue. Adrien y Marinette quedaron uno frente al otro sin máscaras ni nada que interrumpiera la mirada de uno frente al otro. Marinette tuvo que contener y apoyar a Adrien en esa situación, fue muy duro para él y Plagg

– ¿Plagg?

– El kwami de Chat Noir, el gato negro – Ann se fijó en el anillo negro que se mantenía aun en el piso.

– A pesar de que solo tengo 17 años, me puedo imaginar lo duro que debió ser para él descubrir que alguien cercano a él era contra quien había estado peleando durante 9 años.

– Y, además, aquella a la que siempre le había profesado su amor resultaba ser su mejor amiga de la escuela a quien, además, había rechazado años antes por su amor a la chica del traje con motas. En mi opinión, los portadores de Plagg son cada vez más ciegos – "y las mías cada vez más necias"

– Pobre tío Adrien

– Sin embargo, en el libro de los miraculous vieron que existía un hechizo para borrar la memoria de un portador sobre sus recuerdos relacionados con la magia de los miraculous. A pesar de su dolor, entre ambos lograron acorralar al villano, y este perdió todos los recuerdos relacionados a la joya de la mariposa y del pavo real.

– ¿eso se puede?

– Es magia muy poderosa

– ¿ese día empezaron a salir? – Ann se emocionó y se acercó aun más a la mariquita

– No exactamente, tanto mi portadora como Adrien se encontraban muy inseguros sobre si era buena idea o no iniciar una relación

– Por que Adrien solo amaba lo mejor y heroico de la super heroína, pero no a la torpe Marinette, y Adrien pensaba que ella solo amaba su lado caballero y modelo de revistas, pero no al coqueto de chat

– Exactamente. – Tikki la felicitó – además, temían que aun hubiesen akumas rondando por ahí que aún no akumatizaran a nadie, por lo que se mantuvieron alerta unas semanas más, afortunadamente no habían más akumas, de haberlos, ninguno de los dos habría hecho las cosas bien, estaban muy distraídos. Las ladys son grandes guerreras, siempre seguras de lo que hacen al momento de enfrentarse a un peligro, pero sus vidas personales suelen ser más agitadas

– ¿por qué?

– Como te dije antes, lady siempre se enamora de la identidad civil de chat, y chat de la identidad de héroe de Ladybug. Los trajes cambian un poco la personalidad, Chat siempre es juguetón y liguero, mientras que Lady es seria y refinada. Sin embargo, los constantes rechazos por parte de la identidad civil de chat, con el tiempo, merma la confianza que tienen en ellas mismas.

– ¡Pero eso no tiene sentido!

– Son rechazadas por su alter ego, de alguna manera, sienten que no son suficientes si se comparan a la heroína, a pesar de que sean ellas mismas, el resto las percibe como personas diferentes.

– Pero ellos se casaron, tuvieron dos hijos, uno de ellos, Louis, vive en Canadá, y la otra es Emma, mamá de Michael.

– Me alegro mucho por ellos, pero yo solo llegué a la parte donde Marinette aceptó la primera cita, ¿te cuento cómo fue?

– Sí – volvió a ponerse cómoda

– Bien, ambos estaban confundidos, pues eran amigos, y cada uno amaba una mitad del otro, Marinette se encontraba confundida por todas las cosas que te dije antes. Pasadas dos semanas desde la derrota de Howk Moth, nadie sabía por qué ellos dos no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Alya y Nino, sus mejores amigos

– ¡mis abuelos!

– Estaban por tirar la toalla con ellos dos. Esta vez, mientras mi portadora se hundía en un vaso de agua, fue Adrien el que dio el primer paso, normalmente es Lady quien da el primer paso, pero Marinette no tenía cabeza para nada.

– ¿y que hiso?

– Le mandó un mensaje a Marinette para ir a tomar café al día siguiente temprano en la mañana. – A Ann le llegó el recuerdo de lo sucedido con Michael antes de aparecer Tikki, ¡aún tenía que resolver ese asunto de la no–cita!

– Oh

– Y la salida fue MUY tensa, ambos estaban nerviosos, ni siquiera entendían sus propios sentimientos como para hablar de ello.

– ¿y que hicieron?

– No me acuerdo de la conversación, pero llegaron al acuerdo de que empezarían a salir "a modo de prueba"

– ¿a modo de qué?

– A modo de prueba, intentar salir en plan romántico y ver como les salía. Adrien estaba enamorado de la gran Ladybug, pero temía no poder ver esas cualidades en Marinette, y a ella en parte le fastidiaba el coqueteo intenso de Chat, y temía ver eso en Adrien, pero ambos se sorprendieron gratamente.

– ¿funcionó?

– Mucho más que eso, la personalidad de Lady y de Marinette, o de Adrien y Chat es de hecho la misma, en esencia son iguales por que seguían siendo la misma persona. La tímida Marinette, en presencia de Adrien, se permitía ser un poco más atrevida, y Adrien coqueteaba con Marinette, pero de manera menos descarada y algo más elegante, por lo que ella cayó rendida también. El miraculous resalta algunas áreas de sus personalidades, a primera vista parece un cambio radical, pero la esencia es la misma. Pero no se que más pasó ese día, por que Marinette se despidió de mí, fue algo triste, pero ya era hora de terminar la aventura, lo mismo con Plagg

– Es una linda historia, eso seguro.

– Yo se que tu serías una gran Ladybug, pero si no hay peligro alguno, es mejor que me selles de vuelta, me alegra saber que Marinette y Adrien tuvieron una linda vida juntos, ambos lo merecían, ¡se lo diré a Plagg cuando vuelva a la caja!

– Lo sé, a mí también me gustó saber sobre ellos, pero es una pena no podré decirle a Michael sobre la historia de sus abuelos – ahora ella misma debía pensar en sus propios sentimientos. De alguna manera, la historia de Marinette tenía guiños extrañamente parecidos a su propia historia.

– Tu corazón parece dudar con algo, antes de que me guardes, puedo intentar darte un consejo

– Es que… parece que mi mejor amigo se me va a confesar, y yo…

– Si hay algo que he aprendido con todas mis Ladys, es que las inseguridades de cada una de ellas solo han llevado a desastres, debes relajarte y dejarte llevar por la corriente, las cosas no se deben hacer de manera inmediata, pero las decisiones debes tomarlas con seguridad.

– Puede que tengas razón… ¡pero no puedo acepar a Michael!

Rápidamente cerró la caja, y esperó al día siguiente. Estaba dispuesta a renunciar a Michael en nombre de su amistad. El chico moreno era guapo, simpático y atento, el tipo de chico que atrae las miradas de todas, pero no jugaría con los sentimientos de ninguna. Si lo pensaba bien, era un partidazo… ¿y si le daba una oportunidad?

Lo que ella no se esperaba, es que la cita nunca se llevara a cabo… después de tanto tiempo, un nuevo miraculous que no pertenecía a la caja parecía estar en circulación. Un villano atacó la ciudad a eso de las 8:30. Le llegó un mensaje de la amiga de su abuela.

"eres una gran chica, supongo que ya sabes lo que debes hacer"

"sí, pero no sé a quién darle el miraculous del gato" – si lo que decía Tikki era cierto… se enamoraría del chico… pero si ella sabía quien era, tal ve esa magia dejaba de funcionar, ¿cierto?

Pasados unos segundos, Marinette le escribió una respuesta

"yo se a quien entregárselo, ven a mi casa a dejarlo, en pocos minutos irá tu compañero"

Se transformó en Ladybug, Dejó la caja con el anillo negro en el balcón de la casa de Marinette y luego fue al lugar donde se encontraba el villano, no era un akuma, sino que algo muy similar a un sentimonstruo… el miraculuos del águila era capaz de materializar cualquier sueño. El nuevo villano usaba las pesadillas de las personas para obtener los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

El villano se encontraba destrozando el puente de las artes, donde muchas parejas confesaban su amor, ella observaba la situación escondida detrás de una chimenea esperando al nuevo portador del gato negro. Pocos segundos después, reconoció a una figura vestida de negro pararse frente suyo. Los trajes eran ligeramente diferentes a los de los videos que Alya le había mostrado en su antiguo blog.

– Debemos hacer esto Chat

– A tus ordenes my lady – mentiría si dijeran que no sentían curiosidad por quien se ocultaba tras la máscara, pero en ese minuto debían enfrentarse a ello que tenían al frente.

Ann fue la primera en ir a atacar, dejando a cierto gatito deslumbrado con sus acciones. Quizá, y solo quizá, el amor que sentía por su mejor amiga de la infancia podía ser superado por el de la Catarina, después de todo, la había escuchado muy incómoda en la conversación de teléfono. Era comprensible que ella solo lo viera como un hermano mientras que él cada día la amaba más, era conveniente enterrar esos sentimientos para proteger su amistad, y darse una segunda oportunidad con otra chica.

y quizá, y solo quizá, Ann había decidido darle a Michael una oportunidad ese día. ¡era imposible que Marinette entregara el miraculous a su propio nieto! Ninguna abuela expondría a su nieto a tal peligro. Lo que no sabía es que Marinette confiaba en que ambos se protegerían el uno al otro, por lo que no dudó un minuto en entregarle el anillo al más joven de sus nietos.

– Bueno Tikki, daré una oportunidad a Michael, parece que por esta vez este asunto del amor cruzado entre identidades no va a cumplirse, Marinette jamás daría el Miraculous a su propio nieto

– Ladybugs… increíblemente inteligentes y astutas, todas son grandes guerreras, pero desde otro punto de vista, son cada vez más torpes y necias. – menos mal la chica no le había escuchado.

¿y en a habitación de Michael?

– ¿vas a olvidar a Ann?

– Si plagg, creo que he encontrado al verdadero amor de mida, convenceré a Ladybug para que me diga su identidad y salga conmigo, ¡ya lo verás!

– Chat noirs… cada vez más ciegos

– ¿a qué te refieres?

– No importa – no podía hablar de su último portador, pues era su propio abuelo, le dio pena saber que ese había muerto ¿podría Michael superar en ceguera a Félix y Adrien? Considerando que esta vez Lady era su mejor amiga de la infancia, tal vez superaría el récord anterior marcado por Adrien.

Plagg y Tikki solo podían suspirar largo y tendido.

"aquí vamos de nuevo"

.

.

.

Me hace muy feliz y tengo mucha ilusión por traerles este fic. Es que tenía demasiadas ganas de hacer un historial de Ladys de Tikki, pero nunca me decidía a como hacerlo. La primera versión era de Tikki hablando de su versión de la historia de Félix y Bridgette con Marinette, pero se me hacía muy repetitivo, y le daba a Marinette demasiada información, entonces perdía el chiste. El segundo era uno de Tikki hablando con el maestro fu después de la derrota de howk moth, pero no me gustaba como quedaba la conversación. El tercero fue de la hija de Marinette como la nueva ladybug hablando con Tikki, y ese lo escribí hasta la mitad, pero se me hacía aburrido, y cuando pensaba en las consecuencias de toda esa información en manos de alguien tan cercano a Mari, se me complicaba todo para el futuro del fic, por lo que lo abandoné, y FINALMENTE di con esta idea de que sea la nieta de Alya, y pues así quedó.

Todo esto lo explico porque anuncié que subiría este fic hace semanas, o creo que hace un mes, y ya me comenzaba a frustrar, pero sí o sí quería hacer algo con esta idea, y al final me gustó el resultado jiji. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

**El próximo fic es un one shot lukanette, así que ¡nos leemos el próximo sábado, o al menos eso espero:D**


End file.
